Provoked
by Gabby-kun
Summary: Akane has ALWAYS been violent... So why is it all of a sudden so unusual?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** *Sigh*...Unfortunately, I do not own Ranma 1/2.

...

**Provoked**

...

**Chapter 1** ...

...

Ranma held his swollen jaw. "Would you cut it out!"

Akane smiled at him as she pulled the quart of milk out of the refrigerator.

"Whats s'matter with you today anyway?" he said glaring.

She hummed contently as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet. "What do you mean?"

"You know EXACTLY what I mean! You've been hitting me all day. But I haven't done nothin' to you yet."

Akane replaced the milk in the fridge. She grabbed her glass and started for the living room, still humming.

Ranma stared at her curiously and followed. There definitetly was something wrong. Akane being violent wasn't abnormal, but her just carelessly striking him when he did nothing to deserve it was a problem.

They had been the only two home that day. Soun and Genma had went to a Hot Spring Resort for the weekend, Kasumi was out shopping, and Nabiki was out hanging with friends. They had been the only two who had absolutely nothing to do and ended up stuck in the house together for hours. So far, Ranma was extremely unhappy with the situation. They had actually got along fine for a few minutes, until she began acting weird. She had been smiling and laughing excessively. At first, Ranma had just assumed that she was in a really good mood. Until she hit him.

It was beyond random.

"What was THAT for?" he shouted holding his throbbing head as he rolled off of the broken coffee table.

Akane had just smirked and flipped the television on. Ranma shook it off and forgot about it.

Then the second time, she had whacked him from behind and casually took a seat next to him. Ranma didn't react, but he DID throw her a threatening look.

Now they were in the kitchen. Akane offered to make him lunch but he declined. That's when she started again.

Ranma grabbed as many items from the refrigerator as he could hold at one time. He plopped them down on the table and began to arrange them in an edible combination. Akane watched him, amusingly.

"What are you going to make out of that?"

Ranma shrugged, stuffing some bread into his mouth. "Iduddo..."

Akane slapped him on the back. "What?"

Ranma choked and swallowed. "I said I dont know..."

Akane shook her head. "Why don't you just let me make lunch."

"No thanks...I'd rather starve than eat something of yours." He winced, preparing to be punted through the ceiling.

But it never happened. Instead, Akane shrugged. "Suit yourself..." She started for the kitchen closet.

'Huh,' Ranma thought. His eyes followed her as she walked across the room.

He took a seat at the table and began chomping into the assemblage of foods in front of him. Akane approached the table with a pack of rice cakes. She stopped and watched him as he hungrily devoured them as if it were a race against a clock.

Ranma eventually noticed her staring. "What are you lookin at?'

"Do you have any manners whatsoever?"

Ranma frowned. "Yeah like you're one to talk..."

Akane smiled and giggled.

Ranma gave her a confused glance. "What's funny?"

"You..." she replied.

Ranma put his food down and turned to her solemnly. He gave her his full attention.

"Akane...Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay," She stopped smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting strange...You didn't fall and hit your head did you?" he asked examining her.

Akane smiled again. "Strange how?"

"See! Right there! That's what I'm talking about. You're smilin' and junk."

Her smile faded again and she gave him the sternness face that she could manage. "Would you prefer if I not smiled? Is this better?"

Ranma paused. "Well...no...I-I mean, I like your smile. It's just that-"

"You do?..." Her smile came back.

"Stop that! You're freakin' me out!"

Akane laughed.

Ranma glared at her until she stopped. Then Akane sighed and struck him chest.

Ranma looked down at his chest then back at her. "The hell was that?... Are you SURE you didn't hit your head or somethin' ...or maybe swallow some of your own cooking on accident?" He stood up from his chair. "Maybe i should go call Dr. Tofu."

Akane grabbed his arm to stop him. "No I'm fine really..." She looked at him for a long moment. Then without warning, she aimed at his face.

But this time, Ranma dodged and grabbed her fist. "What are you, holdin' a grudge against me or somethin'?"

"Of course not."

"Then what's with you trynna hit me and stuff?"

Akane looked down. "Well...see. I was going to just tell you, but..."

Akane paused. Ranma leaned in closer to hear the rest. He waited for her to continue.

Instead, Akane smirked and threw a jab, connecting with his jaw. "I thought I'd just hit you instead!"

"Ow!" Ranma held his swolen jaw. "Will you cut it out!"

Akane smiled at him as she made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out the quart of milk.

"Whats s'matter with you today anyway?" he said glaring.

She hummed contently as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet. "What do you mean?"

"You know EXACTLY what I mean! You've been hitting me all day. But I haven't done nothin' to you yet."

Akane replaced the milk in the fridge. She grabbed her glass and started for the living room, still humming.

Ranma stared at her curiously and followed. There was definitely something wrong.

And he was going to find out what.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Provoked**

...

**Chapter 2**

...

Akane gazed at the television screen, as she nibbled at her rice cakes. Ranma stared at her in wonder. Something just didn't seem right. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Akane glanced from the t.v. to him. Neither of them moved.

"You gonna get that?" Ranma asked. Akane sighed and crawled to her feet. She ventured down the hall and approached the front door. When she opened it, a handsome young man stood there dressed in a blue collar shirt and black slacks. He was carrying a large box.

"Good day," he smiled. "Package for the Tendo residence." He held the box out.

"Oh. Thank you so much." She excepted it.

"You have a nice day."

Akane examined the box as she returned to the living room. It was all the way from Hokkaido. Above the return address, it was labeled Hibiki, Ryoga. And above their address, it was labeled Tendo, Akane. She shook the box gently. A shifting sound came from inside.

"Who was it?" Ranma asked.

Akane took a seat on the floor and lay the box in front of her. "It's a package from Ryoga." Ranma scooted over and glanced over her shoulder, suddenly interested. She ripped the tape that kept the box sealed, then parted the flaps. A colorful arrangement of pink, red, yellow, and purple flooded the box.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Flowers?...He sent you a box full of flowers?"

Akane was puzzled also. She ran her hands through the pile of snipped flowers. That's when she spotted a yellow envelope.

"What's this?" The envelope was labeled 'To my dearest Akane,'. She unsealed the envelope and peeked inside. The card was encased in appealing handwriting. She removed the card from the envelope and began to read it aloud.

"To my Dearest Akane, The weather is fairly well here in Hokkaido. I've enjoyed my trip so far, but I can't help but to be eager to return to Nerima. I've endured endless training here in the mountains. I've been working to perfect this new technique I'm learning. It's by far the most difficult technique I've attempted to master and I have been focused on it four days already. I can already see progress. By the end of the week, I should have it down and I will return home. Tell Ranma I'll be looking forward to fighting him to test the improvement of my training. Anyway, I was out the other day and came across the biggest shopping plaza on the island. I found a gift that I thought suited you very well. I hope you like it...I'll be home in a few days. Truly yours, Ryoga."

"Huh?" Akane stared at the box of flowers. She stuck her hand in and waved it around. Her hand brushed some course material. She grasped the material and pulled it through the mass of flowers. Her eyes widened. "Oh."

The material became revealed as a blue cottony fabric lined with shimmering gems and precious stones. The hem of the fabric fell long and grazed the floor as she held it up. "Wow." She stared in awe. "It's a dress."

Akane held the dress up to her body and smiled. "It's beautiful. Ryoga is SO thoughtful...I don't know if I can except this."

Ranma studied the dress. "Hmph. So much for thoughtful..."

Akane's smile faded. "What do you mean?"

He examined the dress again and then stared at Akane before replying. "You can't fit it. Your waist is too thick."

Akane looked down at the waistline of the dress. It did appear a bit thin. But at the same time from the feeling of it, the dress had to include some percentage of spandex. "Nuh-uh," she replied. She knew it would probaly stretch to fit her form.

Ranma scoffed. "Stupid Ryoga. What's the point of gettin' a girl a gift she can't even fit?" Akane frowned and looked down at her body. "There's not that much of a difference, Ranma."

"Yeah, but even if you tried to squeeze into it, you'd suffocate."

Akane hmphed. She folded the dress neatly and tucked it back into the box, recovering it with the flowers. She stood to her feet, picked the box up, and started upstairs. Ranma watched her in confusion. There had to be a reason to why she wasn't reacting normally. Usually she would have smashed him into the floor after a comment like that. Ranma began to feel like a tormentor.

Suddenly a light unidentified weight landed on his head. Ranma glanced up. The small black pig now hoofing him, squealed in anger. "Ow!" Ranma reached up and grabbed the pig. "What'd I do to you this time?" P-chan squealed again, baring his fangs.

Ranma smirked. "I see you finally came out of hiding. How long have you been back? Two, three days?..."

P-chan snarled. Ranma rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever. You and I both know the dress is too small to fit her."

P-chan looked up with apprehension.

Ranma noticed his facial expression. "What're you lookin' at?"

Right then, an iron object descended and connected with Ranma's skull. He hit the floor in agonizing pain. Akane hums casually and starts for the kitchen.

...

"Spill it, Akane!" Ranma yelled. He sat on the kitchen counter watching, as she stirred a pot full of stew on the stove. "What's goin on with you?"

She scooped a spoonful of stew and sipped it. Her face lit up. "Wow. It's actually good...Taste it." She scooped a second spoonful and offered it to Ranma. He refused. "No thanks." Akane smiled. "Try it. It's pretty good."

Ranma shook his head. "You said that last time."

"Please. Just one bite."

"Don't change the subject. Are you gonna tell me er not?"

Akane sighed and dropped the spoon into the pot. "For the last time, Ranma, there is NOTHING wrong with me."

"Oh please. It's obvious that you're not being your normal self."

"Would you like to try some of my cooking, P-chan?" she asked, disacknowledging her fiancee.

"Hey!"

Akane spoon fed some to the reluctant pig.

"Don't KILL the poor thing," Ranma warned. "You know...Now that I think about it, I was wrong. You are being the normal violent and gorilla-tempered Akane...The only difference is today you're the normal Akane times ten! You're still as crazy as ever...but you're just putting on this weird front."

Akane went back to her cooking as if she didn't hear him.

"Are you listening?" Ranma asked. She didn't respond. She was way to preoccupied with the oven.

He stared at her. Hm. Why wouldn't she react? Ranma liked it a lot better when he did or said something wrong, then a blow would immediately follow. At least that way, he saw it coming. But this new routine where he would do something wrong and Akane wouldn't react, but instead strike him randomly sometime afterwards, was exasperating him. He watched as she innocently checked her cooking. He wished he knew what she was thinking. She looked so content and unbothered. Which definitely wasn't like Akane. It was beginning to scare him. She was just too...calm. Even when she hit him it was calm. There was no sign of anger behind it. It was as if she was doing it, not because she was angry, but just because she had to.

Akane reached up toward the cabinet and grabbed a new pan.

Ranma sighed. He didn't know why, but now he was starting to feel bad. He constantly attacked her with insults and she wouldn't retaliate...Maybe he would just leave her alone.

Ranma gave her one last look and hopped down from the counter. He turned toward the door. Right when he was about to depart the kitchen, a metal object smashed his head, with a clanging sound.

Ranma's blood boiled and he swung around, holding his aching crown. "Are you TRYNNA piss me off? You're pickin' a fight with me, aint you?"

Akane stared at him in wonder. "Huh?"

"Don't pull that on me. You know exactly what you're doin'. If it's a fight you want then you coulda just said so!" Ranma took on a martial arts stance.

Akane gave him a stern look. "I don't know what you're talking about." She casually swooped up P-chan and left the kitchen.

Ranma fell out of his stance as he watched in confusion as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Provoked **

...

**Chapter 3**

...

Another hour passed.

Ranma tried his best to concentrate on the television screen his eyes were glue to. His concentration was constantly broken every time Akane got up to go check the food. It was difficult to be comfortable around her any more. He never knew what she would do next.

'What's she cookin' for anyway?' he wondered.

After ten minutes, she returned, carrying a large tray of various foods. Including octopus, dumplings, rice, mochi, pickles, and a few things Ranma couldn't identify. She set the tray down on the table with a wide grin.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Lunch. Try it."

"Nope," he replied simply. He turned back to the television screen.

"Come on, Ranma. It's good this time. I promise."

He didn't respond.

"Pleeease," she begged with her most desperate smile.

Ranma shook his head. 'Not this time,' he thought. He had endured enough pain from eating her cooking out of pity. He didn't care how much she begged this time. She wouldn't break him.

"Just ONE bite."

"Look! You couldn't PAY me to eat the crap, okay?"

Akane's face slowly dropped. "Well, exactly what do you plan to eat tonight?" she asked in an unnaturally calm matter.

"Oh, I'll find something. There's plenty of good stuff in there." Ranma leaned back and scratched his stomach.

Akane looked down at the tray. "Uh...I don't know about that."

"Huh?..." Ranma got up and rushed to the kitchen. He threw open the refrigerator and scanned inside. "Wha-?"

All that remained was a half a carton of milk, a gallon of spreadable butter, a bag of fruits, and some salad dressings.

"What happened to-"

"I cooked what was left," Akane said. "There wasn't much, so...I thought we could share it." she held up her tray of food. Ranma gaped and ransacked the cabinets and closets. All he found that was directly edible was a jar of pickles and another box of rice crackers.

"That CAN'T be all of it," he said examining the tray. Akane just shrugged and smiled. A look of defeat washed over Ranma's face.

Then suddenly an idea hit him.

He snapped. "Ah!...That's right. I can just stop by Shampoo's or Ukyo's. They'd be more than happy to feed me."

Akane set the tray on the table and furrowed her eyebrows. For the first time that day, she frowned. She watched as Ranma gloated in victory.

"Problem solved," he sighed in relief.

"God. Why don't you just try it? You don't even know whether it's GOOD or not."

"Akane...Nothing you've ever cooked as ever come CLOSE to good."

Shakily, she glared at him. She reached toward her tray and grabbed a fork. She pricked one of the dumplings and thrust it toward Ranma. "How would YOU know?"

Ranma dodged the fork.

"Taste it!" She thrust it at him again. He jumped backwards.

"And kill myself? No thanks."

She aimed the forked dumpling toward his mouth.

"Cut it out!" Ranma skidded sideways and bumped the table. He was trapped between it and his determined fiancee. Akane charged at him once more. Ranma leaped to avoid her next counter, but Akane grasped a handful of his shirt to stop him. He wildly waved his arms to control his balance, but it was a second too late.

He came crashing down onto the table and it flipped over, sending Ranma and it contents to the floor. Akane winced as several clangs and crashes occurred when the tray struck the tiled kitchen floor. She stared dumbfounded.

An array of broken glass and smeared and mashed food was the result.

Ranma gasped and scrambled to his feet. He was in for it now!

Akane gawked desperately at the mess and collapsed to her knees. Ranma stared at her with compunction.

"A-Akane...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

She trembled in fury, as she blinked back tears. She paused momentarily and took a deep breath. "You JERK!" She jumped to her feet and swung at him. Ranma ducked. With all her potency, she rushed at him, knocking him to the floor.

"Hey, calm down!...Why do you decide to get mad NOW?" he asked. He blocked her kick.

She still trembled as tears returned, fighting to escape. "Dummy...I was trying to be NICE."

"Huh?"

Akane lowered to her knees again. She moved the tray aside and began to pick up the broken glass pieces. "I was tired of us always fighting...so i wanted things to change."

Ranma stared at her confused as she continued.

"I thought about it one day and I decided that i shouldn't argue with you so much. I thought maybe it would make our relationship...you know...more amiable." She gathered all the broken pieces into her left hand. "But then you just...kept insulting me...I wanted to react...but then I remembered my plan to stop fighting you."

Ranma felt as if someone had just pricked his heart with a needle. He opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance.

"I tried my best to ignore them," she continued. "I tried the best I could but...you just kept on doing it. Then after a while the insults would bother me so much that I couldn't hold it in any more...and minutes later I had to hit you."

At this point, Ranma was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. He knew what he should have said, but he couldn't find the courage to say it.

Akane played with the glass pieces, avoiding eye-contact with him. "...I'm sorry, Ranma..."

Ranma slowly crawled closer to her. "For...what?"

Akane hesitated and shrugged. "For...a lot of things...For not being as cute as the other girls. For being so violent and aggressive. For not having a body like Shampoo or Ukyo...For...being a terrible cook."

Ranma inhaled as the previous ache that pinched his heart returned. He reached for her hand as his own shook in uncertainty. "No, Akane...I don't...I mean...It's not..."

Akane snatched her hand away when Ranma finally touched it. "I guess I'll just never be good enough for a jerk like you," she said. This time, there was a hint of anger behind her words. She stood to her feet.

Ranma stared at her in hurt for a moment. Then a frown spread across his face. "Well...How was I supposed to know? You coulda just TOLD me...For all I knew you were just suffering head trauma er somethin'."

Akane squeezed her fists tight. She winced as the glass in her left hand cut her. "You're such an idiot."

"Well, you're just as stupid!"

Akane tensely reached for the tray next to him. With one accumulation of force, she bashed him with it, sending him to the floor.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Provoked**

...

**Chapter 4**

...

Ranma writhed and held his head as he recovered. "Geez. What'd you do that for?"

Akane squeezed her fist tighter and scowled. "UGH, I hate you! You're such a moron!" She threw the tray at him. Ranma winced and stood to his feet. "And you're just a homely, psycho, macho chick! Why don't you try bein' like other girls, huh? Why do you always hafta be so uncute?"

Akane's hand bolted and smacked his mouth. "I don't care what you think anymore, Ranma!" She reeled her fist back and aimed at his cheek. Ranma blocked it.

There was a pause as she glared him in the eye and Ranma frowned at her.

She pulled her fist back once more. Widening her stance, she swung at his head again. Ranma jerked his head sideways to avoid the blow.

"Man...I change my mind. I liked you better when I thought you had hit your head." One hand on the counter, Ranma leaped up to dodge Akane's kick. But it made less of a difference when seconds later he was mauled by a frying pan. He groaned and hit the floor. Immediately, he recuperated.

"Cut it out!"

"YOU cut it out!" She aimed a kick at his shin, but Ranma swiftly dodged, causing her to kick the counter instead. "Ow..."

Ranma scooted away immediately. She hissed and bent over, rubbing her foot in pain.

"...You okay?" he asked.

Akane glared as her blood boiled. That jerk. He had no right to dodge her blows. He deserved it. ALL of it, after all the pain he had caused her that day.

That's when she felt a stinging in her hand. She ceased from rubbing her foot to find a smeared red blotch. She quickly flipped her hand over to find out why.

Blood dripped from the bleeding gash across her palm.

"Akane!" Ranma grabbed her hand and examined it. "You're bleeding."

She snatched her hand away and slapped him with the other one. "Get away from me."

Ranma stared in confusion. A throbbing vein appeared at his temple. "Well, fine then. Next time, remind me not to even bother!"

"Don't act like you're worried about me."

"Ha! You're right. Why worry 'bout stupid ol' you?"

Akane growled and glared daggers at him. He returned the glare.

Before he could even blink, he was bashed by a deep-fryer that seemed to come out of nowhere.

...

Akane ran her bleeding palm under the kitchen faucet. The water hit the gash and flooded away the blood temporarily. But as soon she retracted her hand, the bleeding continued.

She thought back to when she first struck him with the tray...And then the frying pan...And then the deep fryer.

A smirk came to her lips.

Even she couldn't explain it, but for some reason...she felt extremely blissful. She reviewed and counted all the times she had hit him that day. The thought conceived a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach.

She turned off the faucet and spun around, scanning for paper towels. Her eyes immediately shifted back to the mess of smeared food on the floor. She frowned down at it.

That dummy. The LEAST he was going to do was clean up the mess that he caused.

...

Ranma dabbed his head with an ice pack and looked in the mirror. "The hell is wrong with her?"

A swollen knot peaked out from under his black hair. "I try to be nice to her and this is how she treats me."

Every violent incident from that day flashed through his head.

"Hmp," he said frowning. "Why do I even bother with her?" He sat and thought about all her actions. Then his frown slowly faded.

_"Dummy...I was trying to be NICE."_

_"Huh?"_

_Akane lowered to her knees. She moved the tray aside and began to pick up the broken glass pieces. "I was tired of us always fighting...so I wanted to change things."_

Ranma sighed and looked in the mirror.

"I guess she could could say the same about me..."

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open. Akane stomped in.

"Hey! Why doncha try KNOCKING?"

She ignored his comment and approached him. She stared him down before kicking his gut.

"What'd I do now?"

"I believe that's YOUR mess in the kitchen."

"MY mess? How so?"

Akane didn't bother to respond. She gave him her most threatening scowl. He knew what would happen next.

Ranma rolled his eyes and exhaled. "Man, your uncute," he mumbled. He cautiously walked around her and exited the bathroom.

Akane watched him. When he was completely out of sight. She let her scowl wash away and form into a smirk.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Provoked**

**...**

**Chapter 5**

**...**

"MY mess, she says." Ranma dragged the broom and dustpan into the kitchen. "Stupid." He began sweeping at the broken dish shards which were tainted with dumpling juices and mashed mochi. The aroma of the battered foods played with his senses. It smelled quite pleasant and out of curiosity, Ranma dabbed it and licked his finger with the tip of his tongue.

"Wha-?" His mouth fell open.

There was no tingling burn.

There was no painful gag.

There was no clenching muscles, like what ususally followed after attempting to ingest Akane's cooking.

It was actually...normal. Good, even. He dabbed it again and sucked his finger. It encouraged his appetite even more.

Suddenly, a foot grinded the back of his head. "Oh, so NOW you taste it," Akane said. "Bet now you wish you would have listened to me."

"Maybe I woulda if you hadn't been so hostile. And how do ya expect me to take that kind of risk? Your food has KILLED better men than me."

"So?...Is it...good?"

"Huh?" Ranma looked up. "Oh. Well it's...better...I mean, I can actually SWALLOW it like normal food."

A look of confusion came to Akane's face, then it turned into a frown. "My cooking has never been THAT bad."

"Oho! I may even be UNDERRATING it. C'mon, even you know it. It's okay. If you don't have a knack for something, just leave it alone. You just stick to the only thing you're good at."

Akane blinked. "What's that?..."

Ranma held his arms up and flexed. "Huugh!" Then he struck another masculine pose. "Brute strength."

Without restraint, Akane grasped his arm and swung him. She loosened her grip and he flew and hit the counter. The dishrack shook above and a pot fell and landed, hat style, on his head.

Ranma sighed. "Yep. You see what I mean."

Akane exhaled. The only thing she was good at, huh? Well, she definitely was going to take advantage of that. She went over and kicked and stomped at him.

"Hey!"

She stomped his chest and kicked his ribs.

"Okay, I get it. Cut it out."

Akane purposely disacknoweledged his protest. The ball of her foot connected with his jaw, creating a smacking sound.

"Ahh," Ranma exclained rubbing his jaw. A familiar warmth ignited and fluttered in Akane's stomach. She sucked a breath in and drew back her foot once more.

But this time, Ranma grabbed it.

Akane squirmed and yanked to get loose, but he tightened his hold. After much fussing, she began to lose her balance. Ranma tugged at her foot and she fell over next to him. He stood to his feet. He turned to escape but Akane grabbed the back of his pants leg. She hauled herself up and retook control. Ranma scrambled to make a dash for the hallway, but her other hand had clasped the back of his shirt.

Before he could even talk her out of it, he hit the floor again. Akane grinded his spine with her foot.

"W-what did i do...to deserve this?" He attempted to push himself up. Akane's foot slammed down, leveling him back to the floor. The warmth in her stomach spread slightly. She grinded harder.

"Ow! Akane."

She smirked to herself. Their current position was quite appealing. Her towering over him. Him on the floor. Her blustering him with affliction. Him protesting in pain. It almost seemed wrong.

Almost.

She grinded his spine again.

"Ow! Stop it!"

The warmth spread a bit further, now spiraling past her belly button. It encouraged her.

She did it one last time and Ranma forced himself up with all his effort. He flipped over and grabbed her ankle. Akane immediately began squirming and fighting for release. Ranma used his other hand to push himself into standing position, while still restraining Akane's foot. He yanked hard enough to knock her off balance. She grunted as her bottom hit the tiled floor.

Ranma towered over her with a frown. "Not so fun now, huh?"

She reached for his leg, but his hand flew to stop hers. She tried it again, reaching for the other leg. He stopped her again. Ranma smiled in a smug manner. Akane scanned from his legs up to his stomach.

"Just let it go," he said. But she had the exact opposite idea.

"GAAAAH!" Ranma yelled, as his eyes bulged. Akane twisted his crotch. Ranma fell to his knees. "Let go! Let go!" He pulled her wrist and eventually she lost her grip. Ranma knelt over for several seconds, breathing heavily. After recovering he came back up, weakly. He scowled and there was an obvious tear hiding in the corner of his eye.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Akane didn't waste time. She charged for him and aimed her foot toward his chest. He huffed as the wind was knocked out of him. She kicked his stomach and Ranma grabbed her leg again. This time, he evulsed it so hard she staggered and fell into his lap.

"Akane," Ranma said, sternly. "WHAT is the matter with you?"

She could tell he wasn't taking it lightly anymore. She stared him in the eye and tried to give in to his serious expression.

But for some reason, it felt like half of her wanted to push him further. She looked at the faint tint of red on his cheek from where she had slapped him earlier. It allured her like a magnet. It created a strong urge.

She exactly sure what kind of urge it was, but it left her feeling quite heated. She reached her hand up slowly toward his cheek. She wanted nothing more to rub it and apologize to him.

But her body wanted something else.

Her hand paused two inches from his face and Ranma flinched. For several seconds nothing came. But after Ranma let his guard down, she struck, open palm.

The sensation that once was warm, was now almost scorching in her stomach. It spread further, edging toward her pelvis. Her skin began to burn. Against her will, her hand shot out to strike again before being bashed aside by Ranma's wrist.

It was so quick, her hand stung from the blow. Ranma pushed her off of his lap.

"Okay." He crawled to his feet. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to stay away from you a while until you cool off."

She stood also. He looked as if he was fed up with her and that was the last thing Akane wanted. "Wait." She cautiously reached toward his cheek again. This time, he dubiously ducked.

"Wait. I'm not trying to hit you. I promise." She reached for his cheek again. Ranma tensed and almost jerked away. When her fingers finally came into contact with his face, he winced. But this time, they were gentle.

She softly stoked the red print that her hand had left.

Ranma stared at her, confusedly.

She traced the print with her finger and paused to rub it. The scorching sensation in her stomach had expanded throughout her body. Her face felt heated. Her stomach felt heated. Her legs and arms felt heated. And the sensation continued on down between her thighs.

She looked at her wrist where Ranma had restrained her. It still ached from the blow and it excited her urge even thought made the sensation grow even more.

Everything was happening so fast and uncontrolled.

If her skin was burning before, it was in flames now.

She looked Ranma in the eye, and before she knew what was happening, her lips met his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Provoked**

**...**

**Chapter 6**

**...**

Ranma was struck with paralysis. His mind shattered into several pieces, leaving him empty-headed. Akane pulled back, flushed from her face down to her chest. She watched as Ranma twitched. A hue of red washed over him.

Akane closed her eyes and cursed herself. She couldn't believe she had lost control like that. After several moments, Ranma's blank eyes shifted from staring at the ceiling, to look at her.

"A-Akane...w...what...?"

She looked at him with sincerity. "Ranma...I'm so sorry. I just...I don't know."

He stared at her in confusion and awe. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, to save them both the embarrassment. Without saying a word, Ranma shuffled past her, out of the kitchen. Akane watched him in curiosity. After a few seconds, she followed.

Ranma made his way down the hall, past the staircase. He stopped infront of the telephone and picked it up. Akane watched in concern as he slowly dialed a number. He paused and waited for the ringing of the other line to stop.

"Hello?...Yeah, is Doctor Tofu there?"

Akane gaped. She rushed over and snatched the phone from his ear and slammed it down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you help," he replied, gravely.

Akane closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. "For the last time...There is NOTHING wrong with me!"

"If you honestly believe that, then there really is somethin' wrong with you. I mean, one minute you're being extremely nice. The next minute you're beating the crap out of me. And the next minute...you kiss me?" Ranma's serious face softened. "What's going on?..."

There was a brief silence. Akane stared down at her feet. "I...I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Akane shrugged. "I just can't."

"What? Is it like...'girl problems' or something?"

Akane shook her head. "You just wouldn't understand...You'd probably think I was a weirdo."

"No I wouldn't. Akane, just tell me."

Akane cited the possible explanations in her head. No matter how she phrased it, it sounded ridiculous. She could already hear Ranma's obnoxious laughter that would follow. It just wasn't worth it.

"It...it doesn't really matter."

Ranma placed a hand on her shoulder. The touch sent a shiver through her body.

"It does to me. Look, I promise I won't laugh or think any less of you. Just tell me and this will all be clear."

Akane looked away. She just couldn't bring herself to believe that. Even SHE was disgusted by it. She shook her head.

"Ranma...I think its best if we kept our distance for awhile."

Ranma furrowed his eyebrows. "What're you talkin' about?"

Akane turned. "It's hard to explain."

'Wait." Ranma grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving.

When his fingers brushed her, it sent a jolt of electricity through her stomach. She quickly pulled away.

"Please...Don't touch me."

Ranma stared in bewilderment.

"I just need to be alone for a little while."

He continued to stare for a moment, attempting to figure her out. With no success, Ranma sighed in frustration and frowned. "Fine...If that's what you want."

He irritably walked around her and left the kitchen.

Akane sighed. She had no idea what to say to him. She didn't know what his reaction would be. Most likely it would just ruin their relationship. So it would have probably been best if she kept quiet.

But in the mean time, she could work on curing her problem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Provoked **

...  
**Chapter 7 **

...

This is my second time posting this chapter because i caught a few spelling errors. Sorry. :)

...

Ranma pouted as he scanned through the manga in front of him. He had involuntarily read the same page multiple times. After not being able to concentrate after the tenth time, he flipped it closed and pushed it aside.

No matter how he pieced the clues together, he just could not come to a sensible conclusion. First, the being nice (although Akane had explained that), next the excessive violence, and then the kiss.

Ranma blushed as the scene replayed over in his head. And now she wanted to stay away from him? It just didn't make sense. He knew something had been wrong from the beginning but he never considered it to be this serious. She wouldn't even trust him enough to tell him.

Ranma sighed and spread out on the floor. It was too much to attempt to figure out on his own.

He happened to glance down at his arm. A smeared red blotch stretched across his forearm. He furrowed his eyebrows and examined it.

"Blood?..."

He brushed his thumb against the blotch. It didn't smear or come off, it was dry. Ranma examined himself looking for any cuts or wounds. He couldn't find th source of the blood andd he wasn't in pain. Where could it have come from?

He got and started toward the bathroom, while looking for any other blood stains. He happened to spot another one on the sleeve of his orange shirt.

Ranma frowned. Was he bleeding?

He didn't remember being punctured or cut.

Though Akane's blows did cause quite a few impacts.

He turned the faucet on and grabbed abar of soap. The stain on his forearm vanished immediately after being by running water.

"Now to get this out," he said, tugging his sleeve. He frowned agian.

That's when it hit him.

If the blood hadn't come from HIM, then...

"...Akane's hand!" He turned the faucet off and dried his arm on the guest towel.

He headed back to his room with an idea.

Akane sighed and closed the front door behind her. She kicked her shoes off and started down the hall wit two bags in her had. When she made it to the kitchen, she plopped both of them on the table and took a seat. She rested her face in her hand while glooming down at the thinner bag.

It shamed her that she was reduced to doing this. But she knew that this matter was way too embarrassing and personl to discuss with anyone.

Even Doctor Tofu. This was something she had to analyze herself.

She reached into the thin bag and pulled out two books. One was titled, "Fetishism and Paraphilia." The second was titled, "Mental Illnesses." They were her only chance of diagnosing herself without someone finding out. And then, with luck, maybe she would learn the treatment necessary to cure herself.

She laid aside "Mental Illnesses." and opened the other book. She stared with the Introduction which summarized the definitions of fetishism and paraphilia.

Fetishism (sexual or erotic) was described as the sexual arousal one receives from a physical object. The object of interest is called the fetish.

In Akane's case, no object was involved, so se continued on.

Paraphilia was described as sexual arousal to objects, situations, or individuals that are not part of normative stimulation and may cause distress or serious problems to the people involved.

Akane thought about it. That seemed more relevant, because in her case, the sexually arousing situation was her causing physical pain to Ranma. And she agreed that it was definitely causing serious problems.

Akane's eye's averted to the side and she jumped.

Ranma happened to be standing in the doorway, staring at her. "Uh...yo."

She quickly shut the book, sat it down on top of the other, and used the thin bag to cover them. "...Hey..." she said as her heart thumped. He approached her with a black rectangle shaped object in his hand.

'Damn,' Akane thought. 'What part of we need to keep our distance didn't he get?'

Ranma grinned and took a seat next to her at the table. "Hey. Let me see your hand."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your hand."

She stared with cluelessness, but lifted her hand toward him. He looked at it, then smirked. "Wrong hand."

She paused in confusion, then gave him her other hand. He examined the cut across her palm.

'Oh yeah,' she thought. She had completely forgot about it. He sat the black object on the table. It appeared to be a case. He snapped it open and looked inside. He held her hand and reached for a wipe. Akane stared at him in awe. What was he doing?

He gently dabbed at the cut. She frowned at him.

"Don't think this is going to make me tell you."

Ranma looked up. "Oh, don't be like that, Akane."

She hmphed. "I meant what I said earlier."

Ranma stared at her as he finished cleaning her wound. He sta the wipe down. "Fine. Then let me ask you another question."

She waited expectantly. Ranma blushed slightly. "Why'd you...y' know...kiss me?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the question. She didn't respond. Why HAD she kissed him? She couldn't even answer it. She had gotten caught in the moment and it just...happened. But she couldn't explain that to him because it would just lead to more questions.

"I don't know," she responded, staring at the table. "I'm not really feeling myself today."

Ranma nodded in understanding. "I see...So it was...involuntary?"

Akane nodded. He didn't say anything else forseveral moments. He just looked around as if he was searching for answers. Akane wondered what he could have possibly been thinking. And why he had asked about the kiss.

Ranma noticed the two bags on the table. "What's all that?"

Akane snapped out of her thoughts. She had almost forgotten. "Oh," she said reaching for the large paper bag. "I ordered us take-out for dinner...you know...because we have nothing else to eat." She pulled out one of two cartons that were in the bag. She handed it to Ranma. "Wow..thanks." Akane took the second for herself.

Ranma stared down at the carton as guilt struck him. Flashbacks of the whole food incident haunted him. He felt horrible.

"Akane..."

"Huh?"

"I wanna apologize for earlier...I shoulda just gave your cooking a chance. I promise next time'll be different, okay?"

Akane shrugged as if she couldn't have cared less. "Mm-hmm..."

Ranma stared at her. Something still wasn't right. He sat the carton down. "Look. Will you PLEASE just tell me what's going on? It's been botherin' me all day. Just tell me, will ya?"

Akane said nothing. She opened her carton and and reached for the chopstick holder in the center of the table. Right when her fingers reached the holder, Ranma's hand shot out and grabbed hers. She stared at it in shock and then made eye-contact with him.

"Akane...You trust me, right?"

She still stared in shock. The touch sent jolts through her as his hand grasped hers more firmly. Akane swallowed and nodded.

"You've always been able to trust me?"

She nodded again. His grasp lightened. The gentle touch sent even more jolts through her body. Her breathing grew heavier.

"Then please..."

Akane shook her head. "Ranma, you just don't understand. I CANNOT tell you." He pulled back and frowned. "I just... can't take that risk," she finished.

Ranma sighed and closed his eyes. When he spoke again, there was a hint of anger in his voice. "Okay. You know there's absolutely NOTHING you could ever do to make me feel disgust or shame or hatred towards you. I don't care if you tell me you have some sort of fatal and contagious disease. I'd accept you anyway. So what's going on with you that's so repulsive you're afraid to tell me?"

Akane was speechless. She almost felt guilty for for hiding it from him. By his expression she could tell there'd be greater consequences for NOT telling him.

"Okay..." she sighed and looked him eye. Ranma waited impatiently.

Akane opened her mouth. Nothing came out. Images of Ranma rolling around in laughter flashed through her mind. She withdrew.

She rehearsed possible responses in her head. Her face flushed with embarrassment. Ranma's grave expression gave her the push she needed to go through with it.

"I..." He leaned closer to hear her response. "...Hitting you...turns me on."

Ranma stared at her.

For a moment Akane thought that maybe he hadn't heard her. But he didn't ask her to repeat herself so obviously he had.

"Excuse me?..."

She looked down at the floor and played with her fingers.

"That's it?" Ranma asked. "That's what this is all about?"

She nodded. "But there's nothing to worry about because I'm working on curing myself." She removed the thin bag from the books. Ranam looked at them andthen back at her. He wasn't really sure how to respond.

"You...get turned on by hitting me?"

She nodded. "i know its strange but...I just get this urge. And the urge grows the more i hit you. And its like my skin's on fire. And then when you touch me..."

She couldn't continue.

"That's why I said its best you stay away from me."

Ranma was still lost for words. He kept quiet for a long moment, looking around the kitchen.

Akane sighed. She knew it would ruin their relationship.

Ranma looked back at all the incidents. It all made sense but at the same time, it didn't. All the violence of course did. Bu the other stuff like the unusual kindness and the kiss...He couldn't help but wonder what else was to it. He analyzed all of what she had just told him, silently.

He honestly didn't understand why she was so desperate to hide it. At the very least he found it...interesting.

Ranma thought about it again before staring at her. An idea came to his head.

AT first he tried to push the idea aside. He couldn't think of any other way to make the situation better or less awkward.

The idea came back to him, making him blush. He thought about what Akane's response would be and it quickly made him halt.

He glanced over at her again and summoned the courage to speak. He cleared his throat.

"Akane..."

She quickly looked up. "Hmm?"

Ranma avoided eye contact. "I wanna ask you somethin'...but I don't know how you'll react."

"What?" she asked curiously.

His face grew darker.

"How ...would you feel ...if ...I HELPED you."

"You mean help cure me?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he responded. "I mean... with your urge."

She stared with curiosity for a moment. It took several seconds for her to realize what he meant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Provoked**

**...**

**Chapter 8**

**...**

Akane blinked. "My...urge?"

Ranma swallowed, nervously. He almost wished he could take it back. Or at least phrase it differently. What was he thinking? This was Akane. She could so easily go back into that overly violent state she had just come out of.

But this time, no pleasure of any sort would be involved.

Ranma waited tensely for the blow that was sure to follow. He waited for the "Pervert!" that she would expel.

But instead she gave him an innocent look. "What do you mean?"

Great, Ranma thought. Now he had to explain it further.

"Well...I mean...there's no need to be ashamed. If that's what turns you on...you'd might as well accept it. I mean I will...if you will."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled in a hopeful manner.

He gulped and nodded. "Yeah. And...how exactly would us staying away from each other help your situation?...At the end of the day, you'll still have the same feelings, right?"

Se thought about it. he was right. After the kiss, she had just wanted to avoid him so she wouldn't do anything else absurd. But it still wouldn't change the reruns of the situations that flashed through her head. It still wouldn't change the tightening pressure that built up below her belly. And it still wouldn't change the fct that she was aroused by hitting her fiance.

Eventually the situation would just come up again.

Unless, of course, she found a way to rid herself of the cursed condition.

"So how do you plan to help me?" she asked. "Does this involve changing how i feel after hitting you?"

"Well, no...but...maybe if we just...um...if you just..." Ranma sighed in frustatration after not being able to find the right words. "I'll just go along with it, okay?"

She nodded. He grabbed the side of her chair seat and altered it to where she was facing him. Ranma scooted his chair closer. After a moment, he smiled.

"Go on. Take your best whack."

She stared in surprise. She shook her head. "No. I can't do that..."

"Why not? You're good at it remember?...Go on. hit me."

He seemed serious, but after all that had just happened, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She shook her head again. "It just wouldn't feel right."

"Come on," Ranma said. "Why do you feel reluctant NOW? Any other time you've have happily kicked me through the roof. Just try it once."

She sighed. Well, if he didn't mind, then there was no use for her to.

She looked at him and raised her hand. She slowly pulled back her palm. After a long pause and a deep breath, she struck his cheek. The sound echoed through the kitchen.

Akane waited. Nothing came.

Ranma watched her expression. "Did it work?" She lowered her hand slowly and shook her head.

"Nothing?..." he asked.

"No...It's okay Ranma. You don't have to do this."

Ranma studied her. He wondered why it hadn't worked. "Try it again,"he said.

"No I-"

Ranma grabbed her arm and lifted it for her. "Just one more time."

Akane rolled her eyes. She softly jabbed him in the chest.

"Come on," he said. "try it like you mean it."

She frowned slightly and pulled her fist back more firmly and serious. Her fist connected with his pec, causing him to wince lightly.

"How bout that one?"

Akane paused. She felt no rush or heat. There was no sensation. Except that of feeling bad. She shook her head. "This feels stupid. Can we just stop?"

Ranma's smile faded. Why isn't it working anymore?"

She shrugged.

Ranma thought about it. "Hmm...Akane...Are you sure HITTING me had anything to do with you being turned on?...Are you sure it wasn't just ME."

Akane laughed and scoffed. "You wish." Ranma smirked.

He thought about the situation again. He listed the times she had hit him and how they differed from this situation. It hit him instantly.

"I know!" He turned back to Akane. "Okay. This time for real. Try again."

Akane opened her mouth to protest.

"Just do it," Ranma said.

Akane balled her fist and jabbed his head.

This time Ranma cocked his neck to avoid the blow.

"Huh?" Akane stared in confusion.

Ranma smirked. "You missed. Try again."

'What', she thought. She aimed at his chin. He dipped backwards and dodged. Akane threw a jab at his cheeks. He avoided both.

'What is he doing?' she thought.

"I never thought you were THIS slow. How come you can't land a punch?" Ranma gloated with a charming smile. Akane stared at him in disbelief. After a moment, she frowned. She clenched her fist and threw a random blow toward his head, which Ranma also managed to avoid. Ranma reached behind him and grabbed the back of his chair with both hands. He casted his body weight upward and flipped backwards over the chair to dodge Akane's frustrated kick.

"What are you doing?" she shouted.

"What's wrong? Can't hit me unless i LET you?"

Akane growled. She pushed the chair out of the way and reached for his shirt, but Ranma jumped back. Her heart beat faster as her temper rised. She glared at Ranma's cocky smirk.

Now he was just toying with her. She wouldn't miss this time.

With one swift dart, she charged at him and aimed for his jaw.

This time, Ranma didn't move and her punch connected, creating a knock-like sound.

She froze and stared in shock. He hadn't dodged.

She breathed heavily, as a warming satisfaction rushed through her and eased her chagrin.

Ranma held his throbbing jaw and stared at her. "Did it ...work?"

Akane stared down at her fist. The heated sensations from the physical contact still lingered a bit. A sense of dominance came over her and it re-lit her encouragement. But then she looked up at Ranma.

He stood there holding his face, looking like an innocent puppy who had just been kicked.

Akane dropped her fist. "No, no, no!"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed. "I can't keep doing this to you..."

Ranma stared in confusion.

"Ranma, you can't honestly sit there and say you're okay with this. Me hurting you..."

Ranma shrugged. "Well, you do it all the time."

"And you hate it. Because you said it's uncute, right? So why are you okay with it now?"

"Well...usually you hit me when you're mad at me. But now...you do it...'cause you're turned on. It's kinda different." Akane frowned and shook her head. "How?"

"Let's just say...it's a whole lot sexier when you're not doing it to get back at me...But I gotta admit..."

Akane waited for him to finish. "...Admit what..."

"...You can be...y-y' know...kinda...c-cute sometimes...when you're mad. So I didn't mind the hitting all that much, but...THIS is a lot cuter."

Akane blushed. He thought this was ...cute? She stared at him with starry eyes. "You...really think so?"

Ranma attempted to hide his flushed face. 'Damn,' he thought. 'There she goes again.'

"Yeah..." They held each others gaze for what felt like hours.

Ranma finally looked away. He laughed nervously. "Well...At least now you have some sexy points for SOMETHIN'."

Akane gasped and playfully pushed into the table, as he laughed more boldly. She couldn't help the smile that forced itself over her.

When he straightened up, he placed a hand on her arm. "See...There you go. You just earned five more..."

She stared at his handsome smile. "Very funny," she said punching his arm.

A mixture of sensations washed over Akane. Relief. Probably from Ranma's acceptance of her condition. Joy. Probably from his perception pf the situation. Worry. Most likely from Akane's doubt just about how safe her condition could be.

The last sensation could only be described as warmth...and something else she wasn't quite comfortable admitting. This was from Ranma's warm hand, that still rested gently on her arm. It sent little shots of soothing heat through her body. She stared into his eyes as everything rushed to her at once.

All the excessive kindness. the violent incidents. The heated sensations. The echoes of Ranma's words. His smile

These memories engulfed her mind, sending a new feeling through her.

But this one she couldnt she knew was that it was incredibly powerful because it was causing her to do things she wasn't instructing her body to do. It sent a whole new warmth through her. And before she knew it, she was leaning towards him again. Her heart thumped and she didn't have the will to make herself stop. Her inner voice screamed in worry for what the results would be.

But she sighed in relief when Ranma slowly leaned the rest of the way, closing the distance between them.

Her thoughts melted away and all she could think about was how gentle his lips were against hers. Even that thought faded due to his hand that was now stroking that same spot on her arm.

They pulled out of the kiss and immediately returned for another. They continued this pattern.

After some time, Akane's knees grew weak and she found it difficult to balance her own. She leaned against Ranma, who, without breaking the kiss, took a few steps back until he was leaning against the table for support.

The hand that was on her arm traced its way to the small of her back and began to massage a random, but soothing pattern.

Akane whimpered into the kiss. A tight pressure built in the pit of her stomach. Her hand traveled up to his jaw and began to tenderly stroke the area that had suffered a blow earlier.

After several heated seconds, Akane pulled back and stared at him. They were both equally flushed and breathing heavily.

"I-I-Is this...helping?" Ranma asked.

Akane nodded. Though it was actually increasing her urge rather than ceasing it.

"And you're sure this is what you want?" he added.

"You want to help right?"

Ranma nodded. She shifted her weight off of him and pulled him away fromthe not-so-sturdy table. She reached for his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Though this wasn't what she originally had in mind, Akane now like the idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Provoked**

**...**

**Chapter 9**

**...**

Their kissing had grown increasingly heavy, interrupted occasionally by pants. Ranma let his hands rest awkwardly on her back, unsure of what to do next.  
Akane seemed quite bold in this, but he was uncertain that gave him the right to be also.

After feeling her continuous strokes to his jaw, his hands began to unconfidently wander, searching for places of hers to stroke in return. He met the hem of the back of her shirt and ran his hand underneath. His fingers came in contact with her smooth back and she twitched.

Akane knew she was way too captivated now to stop and just let the feelings "pass on their own." She knew that if she didn't take care of them now, they'd just linger and bother her later. Especially during those times when Ranma would unintentionally brush against her or stand too close.

Never before had she felt this aroused.

Particularly, when it came to Ranma. All they ever did was argue, fight, and insult each other. So if she managed to develop "these sort of feelings" from the relationship they had now, she would have hated to know what kind of sick, perverted thoughts would flood her mind if their relationship changed.

It became too difficult to focus on her thoughts as the kiss grew more indulging.

She wasn't sure who opened their mouth first, but their tongues shyly came into contact. Ranma slowly maneuvered backwards, searching for more support. The table did no good and the counter was all the way across the kitchen. They wouldn't find the advocation they needed before the sensations became too much and their legs gave way.

Akane struggled to stay connected to the kiss, so she grabbed his shirt and steadied him. Their tongues sloppily interacted, searching for some sort of sync. When he was relaxed enough, Akane leaned her weight against him again.

The feeling was breathtaking. Her soft lips. Her warm, dainty body pressed to his. Ranma could hardly believe this was happening.

The portion of his brain that controlled his balance stopped functioning and he slowly tilted backwards. Akane almost didn't know that they were leaning until Ranma hit the floor, landing in sitting position. He caught her in his arms and steadied her onto his lap.

Akane stared at him and giggled. Ranma smiled back.

If things hadn't ended up like this, the moment probably would have been ruined.

But that's when their current position brought on realization.

"Um...Akane..."

"Hmm?"

Ranma looked down. "This...this we're doing...i-it's strictly to help you...right?"

Akane paused. "...I guess."

She guessed?, Ranma thought. What did that mean? She didn't sound too sure. "It's just that...you don't think that...a-all this is just a bit much?"

Akane pulled back slightly. "...You don't want to do this?"

"That's not what I said...I guess what I mean is...Why? What's gonna happen after all this is over? Are things still gonna be...normal between us?"

"I don't know...Probably?" She posed it more asa question than an answer.

Ranma thought about it. He laughed nervously. "Yeah...you're right. This is pretty much meaningless. It's just to help you...It's not like we have feelings for each other, right?" He continued to laugh.

Akane stared at him. Her gaze fell and she could no longer meet his eyes. "...Right."

Ranma straightened up. "Well...If you're okay with all of this...than so am I." He shifted his legs and gently pulled her closer onto his lap. He hesitantly leaned in.

Akane had second thoughts, but her body acted before she instructed it to do so and she leaned the rest of the way. She almost thought that there was no better feeling in the world than his lips against hers and his hands gently stroking her sides.

Though her body was absorbed, something in her mind screamed resistance.

Right, she thought. No feelings.

Before she knew what was happening, her eyelids grew strangely heavy. No matter how hard she squeezed them, tears leaked their way through. They became too difficult to hold back so she relaxed her lids and let the tears fall freely.

Fall freely while they were still locked in a kiss.

She didn't know how to feel. Should she have been overjoyed that Ranma was doing all of this just for her?

Or should she have felt guilty because Ranma was doing all of this just for her even though he found her repulsive!

Without her control her tears streamed heavily down her face. She knew it was only a matter of time before...

Ranma pulled back. "Akane..." A look of horror and confusion came to his face. "Akane! Wha-...What's wrong? Why're you crying?"

She pushed herself off of his lap and buried her face behind her long sleeve as she wiped at the tears. They were flowing thick now and she began to sob.

"I'm sorry..." she said.

"What happened?..." Ranma reached for her arm. "D-Did I do something?..."

She shook her head. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get herself to stop.

Ranma stared at her with concern. He wiped away the wet spot at the top of his lip where one of Akane's tears had fallen.

"You're scarin' me. Stop crying and tell me what's wrong."

"...It ...doesn't feel ...right anymore."

"What doesn't feel right?"

"THIS...you shouldn't have to do this just because I want you to...If you don't want to then..."

Ranma looked at her as if she had spoken another language. "Akane...WHAT are you talkin about? I told you I didn't mind."

Akane finished drying her face. When she looked back up her eyes were red and puffy and the tip of her nose was flushed, giving her the appearance of a small child. "I-I...I wanted you to want this as much as i did."

Ranma blinked. "...Well...If you wanted me...how come you didn't just say so?"

"Because YOU don't want ME!"

Ranma stared in shock. "W-...Why would you think that?"

SHe shook her head and frowned. "You pretty much made it clear when you said you were doing this just to help me. And that you-...well, WE...don't have feelings for each other."

Ranma gaped. "Well...I...do you?" he asked carefully.

Akane nodded.

There was no point in denying it anymore. This practically gave it away.

Ranma stared in regret. "Akane...I'm sorry...I didn't know, but...that doesn't mean...I don't want you. I said what i did because i wasn't sure whether you felt what i did."

Akane's frown faded. "You...too?"

Ranma swallowed and looked down as red washed over him. "Uh-huh..."

Akane felt her heart throb. She stared at hr fiance as he gently reached for her arm and pulled her closer.

"Now please...stop all this cryin' and ...random mood swings...and let's try this again."

Akane nodded. She repositioned her self on his lap, her hands resting on his chest. Ranma gently wrapped her in a hug. This time, Akane leaned in with no hesitation and their lips met.

Something within her exploded, creating an euphoric atmosphere around her. It seemed so surreal to her. She allowed her mind to stop functioning and her body to fuction as it grew hotter due to Ranma's hand that was now lifting up her shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Provoked **

**...**

**Chapter 10**

**...**

Akane began to feel light-headed as she allowed her arms to travel up over his shoulders. Ranma kissed her more firmly and meaningfully than before. "I...Is this what you want?" he whispered against her mouth. He lifted her shirt to stop right before where her chest is revealed and tenderly grazed her taut stomach.

Akane sighed. She waited for that moment when she would open her eyes and discover that everything had just been a hot dream.

After several seconds, that moment still hadn't come.

Akane gasped and whimpered as Ranma found her tongue and began to gently suck. Her hand playfully tugged at his pigtail as the other hand went to undo the clasps of his Chinese shirt.

Their current engagements were great but she knew exactly what the situation was lacking that would give it a boost. After she had undone the last clasp, his shirt fell loosely around his shoulders. She ran a hand over his hardened body and pulled out of the kiss.

"Ranma."

"Huh?"

"Insult me."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Insult me. Say anything. Call me a name or something."

At first he just stared, cluelessly, wondering where she was going with it.

It slowly dawned on him. "Oh." He glanced around as he conjured a random insult.

"Um...Macho chick?"

Akane pouted. "I know you can do better than that...Try again...And say it with more emotion."

Ranma thought of any piercing insults that he could remember. Some of which he knew were too austere to repeat at the time. But his usual insults wouldn't do. "Mule faced...gorilla tempered...sexless girl."

Akane felt a stab to her self-esteem. She punched his chest and her muscles spasmed in anticipation. "Again," she whispered.

Ranma thought of more. "...Thick-waisted...barrel-body..."

Akane's palm connected with his cheek. She inhaled slowly as an intoxicating high fled over her. Ranma studied her reaction and smirked. He pondered more insults. His eyes scanned her body, stopping at her chest.

"Your tatas have gotten smaller," he said as he poked one.

"WHAT?" Akane gasped. She frowned and aimed for his head, but to make things interesting, Ranma dipped backwards and dodged. When he came back up, Akane swung at him again. Ranma chuckled as he dipped backwards once more. Her hand missed his face only by centimeters.

"Hold still!" She shifted, forcing her weight forward. Attempting to dodge the next blow, Ranma lost balance and landed on his back, causing Akane to lose her balance also.

She landed, both legs straddling him and her arms perched by both sides of his head.

Breathing heavily, she struck the side of his face with absolutely no restraint. Between that contact and the bulge now poking her, her lower region spasmed. She lowered her face to his and pursued his lips as she gently rocked her hips against the bulge.

Ranma stared in shock at their contemporary position. His own arousal increased and he began to have second thoughts about the whole thing. He pulled away from her lips.

"A-Akane..."

She looked at him with dazedly, dilated eyes. "Hmm?..."

Ranma swallowed and stared at her swollen rosy lips. They were still moist from their saliva. "...A...A-Are you...s-sure..." He lost his train of thought when Akane rocked against him again. A pleasant rush went through his body. "A...Akane...I-I...w..."

"Will you be quiet?" She ran a hand over his chest before grinding down on him.

He gasped as his thoughts got away from him. He suddenly wondered why he wanted to resist in the first place.

Akane locked him back in a kiss. Ranma's trembling hand traced along her thigh, up to the hem of her shirt. After hesitating, he grazed her stomach as his hand traveled north.

She rocked her hips more consistently, creating a slow, but nonrhythmic flow. The bulge underneath her grew harder and she moaned as it brushed her sensitive area. Her body sizzled with an new untamed lust and she felt the light-headed sensation return. She twitched when he cupped her breast and playfully squeezed.

Ranma let out a few labored breaths. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. His original intention was to help Akane. How was he going to do that if all his self-control was being swallowed by the sensations.

Akane whimpered as her skin grew heated from the jolts of pleasure that shot through her every time she grinded down to meet Ranma's thrusts.

They both had lost any sense of mental domination.

Ranma groaned and used his free hand to guide her hips in a more blissful motion. Suddenly the kitchen seemed about fifty degrees hotter than what they remembered.

Akane bit her lip. She immediately felt the absence of a certain sensation she had earlier.

She lifted herself to her knees and paused, before slamming down on his lap with as much effort as she could manage. Ranma grunted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His already aching erection now throbbed immensely, only one more grind away from release.

Akane shifted in discomfort from the moisture that pooled in her panties. She pulled back from Ranma's lap and glanced down at the massive appendage. She made eye-contact with him before reaching for his belt.

He stared at her in revulsion. "...Akane...," he managed between breaths.

She slowly tugged at it until it came loose, leaving his waistband loose. She reached for them and swiftly pulled. Ranma arched his back slightly to allow her to pull them down to his thighs.

Akane stared in awe at the cotton boxers. His enlarged member was sheathed underneath, straining to be released. Akane traced her finger along the waistband before hooking it under.

Ranma's breathing grew quicker. Things were going way too fast.

"H-Hold on, Akane...W-What're you...GAH!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Provoked **

**_..._**

**Chapter 11**

**...**

**A/N:**Go Ranma and Akane! :D

Akane winced at his outburst. She let go of his boxers. "What is it..." she asked innocently.

Ranma sat up and lovingly took her hands into his own. "Akane...I know I agreed to...y'know...help you with this, but we're moving way too fast..."

She looked down in shame. "I'm sorry..."

She couldn't help but stare at the bulge in his boxers, curiously. Ranma followed her stare down to his lap and blushed madly. He quickly released her and tugged his pants back over his waist. He cleared his throat to draw her attention back to his face.

She shook her head to rid herself of the trance. "So...uh...what should we do then?"

"Well," Ranma said. "First of all, we should be focusing on you and not me."

"Right."

He silently blew a breath of relief and stared at her. He hadn't had any previous experience. The only fragment of knoweledge he had about female pleasure was from lockerroom gossip and some hot scenes from a few movies. And he had always been too abashed to experiment with his girl side, though he was always curious and knew it could possibly be beneficial.

He would just have to pick up as he went along.

He embraced her before pulling her into a kiss. His careful hands glided along her frame, searching for a reasonable area to begin learning. Akane trembled.

He pulled away from her mouth and kissed her cheek. He gently planted another below it. Then another and another until he had trailed down her neck.

This was the moment.

He hated to seem ignorant at a time like this, but he couldn't deny that he would need her help. "Akane...t-tell me what you want."

She shivered as his warm breath hit her neck. "...What I...want?"

He nodded. "I'm not exactly sure...what it is that you need me to do. So tell me." He honestly didn't want to risk embarrassing himself or displeasing her. He had to get it right the first time.

She blushed as several images trailed her mind. Some of which caused her lower region to spasm in need. She wasn't nearly bold enough to openly verbalize them, though.

She came up with an appropriate reply as he finished kissing her neck and looked up at her expectantly. Akane swallowed. Another idea crossed her mind. This one was most appealing to her, though she doubted Ranma would fulfill this desire. Most likely, he would decline.

He waited patiently for a response.

She sighed. It was worth a shot though.

"Ranma..."

"Yeah?"

She paused. "I...want you to..."

Ranma stared, nervously. He suddenly felt a flutter in his stomach. "...Y-You want me to...what?"

She inhaled deeply. 'Just say it!', she thought.

"I want you to hit me."

Ranma struck the floor in shock. "What!"

Definitely wasn't what he had in mind.

"Hit you?"

Akane nodded, shyly.

"Akane, I can't do that."

"Why?"

Ranma looked away. "Because...I-I told ya...I don't hit girls."

"But I'm asking you to," she said softly.

Ranma thought about it. "...Akane, I...no."

Akane frowned. "Please?..."

Ranma shook his head.

She pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh. But you would hit me to take my battle dougi, though?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Akane. Don't start this."

She pouted and turned away.

What did he think she was? Weak?

"Why would you want me to hit you, anyway?"

She shrugged. "It'll be...exciting."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Exciting? What's exciting about getting hurt?"

"You won't hurt me. I never said you had to hit me really hard. Just hit me."

Ranma shook his head again. Akane stared at him, before glooming.

"Fine..." She climbed off of his lap.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that. Just cuz I won't hit you?"

She didn't respond. She just stared down at the floor disappointed.

It was so ridiculous. Ranma never thought she could make him feel BAD for not hitting her. He sighed. "Akane..." He stood to hi feet and approached her. "If...If it'll help...then maybe just ONE time. But that's it, okay?"

Her eyes lit up.

Ranma sucked in his breath slowly and overlooked her dainty body.

Where could he hit her without bruising her? Her face was definitely out of the question. So was her stomach. Her arms were so thin, thoug slightly muscled. Her chest was off limits.

Her thigh, maybe?, he thought.

He forced his trembling fingers into a fist. He stared down at her loins and retracted his arm.

Akane watched in anticipation.

Ranma adjusted his kinetic energy to where, when he launched his fist, there wouldn't be too much force when it impacted. He also noted to himself not to jerk his hip (which would exert excess force) like he usually did when he struck someone in an expectant manner.

'Alright,' he thought taking a deep breath. 'It's just this one time so don't mess up.' He launched his fist toward her thigh.

"Wait!" she said.

Ranma pulled his punch at the last minute and looked at her.

Akane knew it just wouldn't be the same without that extra source to pump her up. "This has to be just right," she said. She grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled him closer. Then with all her strength, she shoved him and flew backwards and hit the counter. His legs wobbled and he tumbled over.

"What the-"

"Alright," Akane said. "Now hit me in retaliation."

Ranma slowly climbed to his feet. He shuffled toward her.

"No!" Akane shouted. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and swung him. When she let go, he hit the refrigerator.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Now what!"

"Come at me like you're mad."

If he didn't display some sort of feisty demeanor, there was no way the violent arousal in her would be completely settled.

Ranma rolled his eyes and calmly climbed to his feet again. He stood there for a moment , before approaching her.

Akane's face dropped. "What are you doing? I said come at me like you're mad!" She struck his cheek with her fist.

"I will if you'd gimme a chance."

He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his facial expression changed. He scowled and his body tensed up a bit. He glared, before retracting his fist in a threatening manner.

Akane stared, unamused. She could easily see right through his phony anger.

It was obvious this wasn't going to work out the way she planned. Akane scooted sideways toward the table and reached for a chair.

It was time for plan B.

She grabbed the chair and hauled it in his direction. Ranma ducked just in time. "What're you doing!"

If he couldn't fake the anger, then she'd just have to provoke him.

She aimed a kick toward his stomach. Ranma jumped back and dodged. She kicked again and he avoided the next. She repeated, receiving the same results. By then, she had him backed up against the counter. She swiftly snatched a pot off of the dishrack and slammed it over his head. He hit the floor.

Akane's heart raced in excitement.

Ranma rubbed his head and gawked at her in confusion. "Akane, what're you doing? I...I thought I was supposed to-"

Her foot suddenly slammed into his chest.

She dismissed his words. All she knew was, getting Ranma to lose his temper with her would be hard work.

He stood to his feet, missing the opportunity to dodge her next kick. Her foot mushed his stomach and he fell backwards, knocking the dishrack over. It hit the floor followed by the piercing shatters and cracks of glass plates.

They both stared, dumbfounded.

Akane attempted to push the thought aside, deciding she would replace them later. But Ranma jumped back to his feet and looked at her with blame.

"Ok...I think its 'bout time we put an end to al of this."

End?

She was just getting started. Akane grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the litter of broken dishes. She aimed at his chest and he blocked her fist. "Will you just get mad already!"

Ranma blinked. "Mad?"

She launched a kick toward his head. He ducked.

Immediately following, he was struck by another chair.

Bullseye. Akane smirked to herself. She could feel satisfaction swooning in the pit of her stomach.

"Will you stop it!" Ranma shouted. She noticed the vein slightly pulsating at his temple. He had almost reached his limit. Akane threw a jab toward his face. Ranma swiftly dodged. She followed with two more jabs. Then a kick. Ranma avoided all.

"Akane," he said. His face was now stern. "This isn't a good idea...you're trynna make me mad before I hit you? Don't you realize you'd get hurt?"

Akane ignored him. 'Darn,' she thought. 'He keeps dodging my attacks.' She aimed for his stomach and he caught her fist.

"You're not listening to me."

She snatched her hand away. She didn't care. She knew no matter how much she asked him, Ranma would always completely hold back against her. Unless she could actually upset him enough to where he would want to hit her.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you anymore."

Akane blinked. "Wait, what?"

"You're gonna hafta figure out a way to solve your problem on your own. I've tried the best I can. I'm just not really sure what else I can do, because I'm not hitting you."

She stared in disbelief. "But..."

He used his foot to scoot the thrown chair aside, before leaving the kitchen. Akane stared after him, still in shock.

"But...You said you'd help..." she stated, more to herself.

She waited for her breathing to even out and her mind to return to its normal state of functioning. She sighed and sat the chair up right and pushed it over to the table, before having a seat.

She stare at her books on the table.

All she needed was to relieve this built-up scorching tension within her. She tried just striking Ranma randomly, but she received no pleasure from that. It just made her guilty.

All the kissing and touching only aroused her further. She wanted to feel that one satisfying rush of heat that always edged her closer to release. And the only time it occurred was when she struck Ranma, right after he had provoked her.

When they fought, it was like a fuel to that sensation. So all she asked was that he fight her back.

Akane buried her face in her hands. She should have known better than to ask him something like that. Now she probably looked like both a complete pervert and idiot. Ranma probably wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Her eyes began to sting with heaviness. She blinked back tears as they began to pile up.

Of all the unusual conditions, why did she have to be cursed with this one?

She glanced at the book once more as tears trickled down her face. She pushed her seat away from the table and stood up.

Her last resort was the only option left.

**...**

**A/N:**Poor Akane (T_T)

Poor Ranma (T_T)


	12. Chapter 12

**Provoked**

**...**

**Chapter 12**

**...**

**A/N: **This story was such a pain to write :(. It took way too much time and thinking...But hard work pays off I guess. Enjoy.

**...**

A nauseous fluttering sensation shot through Akane's stomach as she stood outside the door. Of all the prior situations, she had never felt as intimidated as she felt now. She attempted to mentally prep by telling herself nothing bad would result from this. Regardless, she feared many things. Above all, she feared her reputation. What would people think of her if they knew about her dirty desires?

Worse. What would the one person, who had always been there for her, view her now that she was opening up about it? Akane was almost reluctant to find out. But if Ranma wouldn't help her, there was only one more place to turn. She knocked on the door and waited patiently.

There were a few clatters and shuffles from the inside, before the door opened. Dr. tofu poked his head out.

"Oh. Akane."

"Hello, Dr. Tofu."

He stepped aside and allowed her to pass him on the way in. "It's good to see you," he said, smiling sweetly. "You and Ranma haven't been by to visit me in a while."  
He closed the door.

Akane giggled. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"But i see that as positive. I take it you two have been looking after yourselves, right?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

"That's good." He started over toward his desk and Akane followed bashfully. He took a seat and turned to her. He quickly scanned her up and down before grinning. "What? No new injuries?"

She briefly looked down at herself. "Oh, no. Not this time."

He laughed. "Okay. So what can I do for you today?"

"Um..." She folded her hands behind her back and glanced down. "...Well...actually, I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Of course." His smile faded into solemness. "You can talk to me about anything."

"Well..." She blushed and stared at her feet. She searched for the correct arrangement of her thoughts in words. There was no way of citing it the way she had to Ranma without sounding like a complete fool. And she could only imagine Dr. Tofu's reaction and the awkwardness it would produce. She had known him her whole life. Despite the fact, she had never felt comfortable bringing up the topic of sex. Or anything related to the topic. Dr. Tofu stated several times before that if she had any questions, he'd gladly answer them.

But that failed to restore her comfort. And her previous infatuation with the doctor hadn't made those situations any better.

"Um..." Dr. Tofu waited patiently. "It's okay. Take your time."

"I've been...um...feeling...funny lately."

"Funny how?...What are your symptoms?"

She shuffled her feet, still too embarrassed to look at him. "My stomach feels weird...And I feel weird...other places as well."

"Hmm." Dr. Tofu turned and glanced at his medical tools by the other side of his desk. He rolled his chair over and reached for his stethoscope. "You want me to examine you? Maybe you're coming down with something."

Akane cleared her throat. "Um...no. I'm not... sick or anything."

He looked back at her in wonder. "Oh? Then what exactly is the problem?"

Her face heated with embarrassment and the butterflies in her stomach now rattled violently, fighting for release. She'd might as well swallow all her reluctancy and just force a reply, she wise she'd just stand there stammering for hours.

"I've been having these...urges. And I'm just not sure wha to do..."

A huge weight lifted from her chest as the words stumbled from her mouth. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking for the first time.

Dr. Tofu's stare froze on her as he allowed her words to register in his mind. "Oh. I see..." He rolled his chair back to the correct positioning behind his desk.

Akane swallowed and waited for what seemed like minutes, for his reply. She hung her head low in shame.

"Akane, what you're experiencing is very common. Especially for someone your age," he explained, staring down at something on his desk.

Oh god, she thought. 'The talk.'

"Yeah, well...how...how exactly do I...get rid of it?"

He looked back up. It was he was trying to suppress a blush. "Well...generally it'll go away on its own. But if the feelings begin to agitate you or interfere with your everyday life, there are other methods."

She thought about just letting the faze run it's course. Maybe she could just isolate herself from Ranma, and the heat would eventually fade away.

Though it would be difficult to disacknoweledge the increasing pulse, the swooning warmth, and the throbbing ache she felt in certain parts of her body. Her body begged for immediate release in so many ways. And most likely she wouldn't have a peace of mind until she received it. "What are the other methods?"

He glanced up at the ceiling. "Okay, well, there are three. Though, the last one I wouldn't recommend. You could take a cold shower. That could soothe the sensations." Akanenodded, slightly more comfortable with the topic. "Masturbation is another common method...And last...is sexual release. Though I don't encourage that, unless you're positively ready." He looked at her for the first time in several minutes. "That help?"

Akane'seyes scanned the room in uncertainty. "...Yeah..." For some reason she felt unsatisfied with his answers. A cold shower sounded good. If it would help. But the idea of masturbation had always...Actually she hadn't thought much about it. But the idea just...disturbed her.

Even with a shower, her problem ran much deeper ten just physical. At first, bringing up the "hitting" was out of the question. But now she was beginning to have second thoughts.

She had to face it. If she wanted real help, she'd have to open up.

"Um...Doctor..."

"Uh-huh..." he said.

"...There's...There's more. I kind of have a problem..." She paused and waited for a response.

Dr. Tofu stared, expectantly. "I'm listening." Akane took a deep breath. Wow. It felt a lot more difficult confessing this to him, than it had to confess to Ranma.

Once again, she'd just have to force a reply.

"Something...strange began happening to me today...I...I don't know why this happens...but... I think I...maybe, b-become aroused...by hitting Ranma."

Doctor Tofu's eyebrow slightly arched. "W...Say that again...You become...AROUSED...by HITTING Ranma?"

She nodded, shamefully.

Dr. Tofu briefly looked away. "Hmm. That's interesting..." She waited many seconds for his next reply. "...And. it's just Ranma, right?...No one else?"

She hadn't thought about that.

"I don't think so...What could be causing this?"

Dr. Tofu turned back to his desk, as if the answer was waiting there. But they both knew it wasn't. Seconds later he turned back to Akane with a slight grin.

"Akane...I'm going to ask you a question. And don't worry, you can answer truthfully. I won't tell anyone."

Akane nodded. "Okay..."

"Do you have any romantic feelings toward Ranma?"

She blushed slightly and glanced down, remembering their confessions from earlier that day. "Um...yes."

Dr. Tofu's grin spread. "Aha...You've just answered the first part of your question."

She slightly frowned. "But...I don't get it...What does that have to do with..."

"Okay, so how long have you had feelings for him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. For a while. Almost since we first met...Maybe a little after."

"Exactly...And from what I've witnessed, you've always had a violent way of dealing with him, right?"

She nodded, listening carefully. "Well, you two still have a violent relationship. And I guess after behaving that way for so long with all your repressed feelings, th two have sort of become interlinked. Violence has really been the only manner you've used to express yourself to him. And now that your feelings for him have grown, they have adapted to your usual manner of expression. And it's created, what we like to call a paraphilic disorder."

Akane nodded, remembering the subtopic of paraphilia she had read about earlier. Though his explanation failed to reach her full comprehension, for the most part, she understood.

To put it simply, her romantic and sexual feelings for Ranmahad merged with her usual violent gestures. So the only worry that remained was...Un-merging them.

"Okay...but how do I...make it stop?..."she asked.

"Well, usually paraphilics openly accept their conditions...As long as it isn't physically harmful to themselves or someone else."

Akane sighed. "I'm not sure if Ranmais completely okay with this...He says he but...at the same time, I don't want to keep hurting him..."

"I understand...Well, overall paraphilia is completely normal. But if someone is really earnest about reducing the condition, therapy can be considered...I don't know if you really want to resort to that measure."

She considered it. If it meant release from her cursed condition, then she definitely would accept it. "I want to cure myself."

"Well, think about it for a while, Akane. Okay? And then when you've reached your decision, come back and let me know. I'll direct you to a therapist."

She blinked. "...Oh...okay. Thank you SO much, Dr. Tofu."

He smiled. "You're very welcome. I know it must have been difficult to discuss this."

Akane took a deep breath. "Was it ever...But I'll return soon, when I'm ready for therapy."

"Um...Okay. But, uh...Akane."

"Yes?"

"Just a word of advice...Before you jump to a decision, I'd sit down and talk this whole thing over with your fiance...You never know. What you dread at first, may later earn your appreciation."

Akane stared at him puzzled. "...okay..."

She thanked him once again and departed the clinic. She sighed, partially content. Now it all made sense. It wasn't as abhorrent now that she understood why hitting him had the effect it did. Now only one thing remained.

She glanced down at herself. She had to rid these temporary feelings of lust that left her hot and throbbing.

She anticipated the cold shower that waited for her when she arrived home.

**A/N:**Thank you for all your reviews. After two long months, I've finally decided how the story will be concluded. With luck, it'll turn out as expected and I, as well as all my readers will be satisfied. :) Thanx again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Provoked**

**...**

**Chapter 13**

**...**

Ranma gazed at the clouds that drifted overhead. After departing the kitchen, he had climbed out onto the roof of the house. Now he layed on his back, arms folded behind his head and staring at the afternoon sky as a disarrayment of thoughts flooded his mind. He honestly didn't know what to do.

Finding out that his fiancee received pleasure from hitting him...He wasn't sure whether to be excited or concerned.

Akane's blows had never been too much to handle, so when she confessed to it, he was disposed to comply for her pleasure. But her requesting that he hit her was totally unacceptable. Now he was a little more concerned than pleased.

He knew that becoming aroused was completely normal for anyone. Everyone experienced it. Including him at certain times. It was the mere CAUSE of it that bewildered him. He pictured it a few times and no doubt the situation could be quite sexy.

Whether it would be HEALTHY is what worried him. Nothing would have gratified him more than to relieve Akane of her urge. But there had to be a better way to do it. A normal way that didn't involve physical abuse to either of them.

There was only one commonly known way to relieve "sexual pressure". A few of Ranma's friends had jokingly implied it many times when teasing him or others at school. The thought had always brought a cherry tomato hue over his face. Though he cared for Akane dearly and was thrilled that they had finally recieved the opportunity to confess their feelings one another, this situation was way too much for him to fathom at the moment. Bringing Akane pleasure was something he always reckoned he wouldn't have to worry about until their wedding night.

It was way too soon. Not to mention he was nowhere near prepared, physially or mentally. Would only the basic knoweledge he had about sex be enough? Or would it leave him in that shameful and awkward position he feared?

Ranma blushed.

What was he doing even thinking about that? They had just confessed their feelings an hour ago. There was absolutely no way things would advance that sudden. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Here came the decision. Should he assist her...or leave the situation for her to handle on her own?

He would have felt guilty to just decline her request for help. It was one thing he had never done and never planned to do. When Akane needed help, whether she wanted it or not, if he was capable, he had to be there to help her. So what made this situation so different that caused him to hesitate?

He pondered it over and over in his head. He just didn't know.

He sighed again and sat up. Because the situation wouldn't improve by him just laying around. He climbed to his feet and stared out into the distance, past many houses and powerlines.

There was only a matter of time before their families returned home. So this decision could no longer wait. He sprung from the roof and landed, feet planted firmly int the backyard, beside the koi pond. He inhaled deeply before entering the house.

The living room was empty with only the clicking of the clock to interrupt the room's silence. He glanced around before shuffling toward the kitchen. He paused in the hallway and scanned the destroyed kitchen. It was absent of Akane's presence.

'She must be in her room,' he thought.

He arrived at the staircase and slowly made his way up as he deliberated what he would say to Akane.

Would he apologize and ask to make another attempt? Would he allow her to continue her own method of getting off? Or would he suggest anoter method? His mind wouldn't settle on a decision.

He paused in front of her bedroom door and stared at the wooden duck plaque. A shuffling noise came from within the room and Ranma concluded that he had finally found her. He rapped at the door softly and the shuffling suddenly stopped. He would just have to tell her exactly what he thought and they'd just have to progress from there.

"Akane?..."

There was no response. Ranma looked at the doorknob. Was she upset?

"Akane...Can I come in?"

There was still no response.

He sighed. He cautiously twisted the doorknob. "Look, Akane...I just wanted to- Aagh!"

Ranma winced as a black blur charged at him and furiously chomped down on his hand.

"Stupid, pig!" He wiggled his hand to break P-chan's grip.

Ranma glared at the irritated pig. "So...This is where you've been all this time." He grabbed the pig by the bandana as he released his hand. P-chan squealed angrily and hooved Ranma's face.

"Ow!" He tossed the pig toward the floor. "What're you so mad about anyway?"

P-chan squealed and charged at Ranma again. This time Ranma slammed the door just in time, locking the pig in the room.

"Geez..." He glanced toward both ends of the hallway. "Akane..."

No response followed and Ranma started down the hall.

'Where could she have gone?'

He made his way to his own room and slid open the door.

'Hmm'

His foot slid the door back in the opposite direction behind him, before he plopped down on his futon.

Something in the back of his mind hoped that their families returned before she did.

**...**

Akane closed the front door behind her and kicked her shoes off. She had considered Dr. Tofu's advice about discussing her situation with Ranma, but on the way, had decided against it. Ranma had done enough to help her, so really the rest was hers to handle.

She started upstairs toward the bath.

**...**

Ranma stared at his bedroom walls in deep concentration.

He had severly hoped this wasn't one of those times where Akane became upset and took the initiative to run away. Maybe refusing her his help hadn't been the best option.

"Damn it!" He pounded his fist into the floor. He felt like such a coward. Why did he just turn away from her? Why couldn't he just man up and do it?

...Whatever "it" was...

He was still so ignorant in most areas, but a few ideas piled in his mind.

But was he even bold enough to...

Ranma blushed. He shifted position on his futon to allow himself more comfort against the newly grown erection that had begun to form from his "brainstorming".

This had to be by far the most difficult decision he had ever made. He stared down at the tent in his pants. He climbed to his feet again. "Damn." How had just a few thoughts gotten him so...

Reddened from his face to his chest, he slid his door open and ventured down the hall.

'A quick shower should help.' he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Provoked**

**...**

**Chapter 14**

**...**

Akane slowly lifted her sweater over her head and placed it into the laundry hamper along with her skirt. She swifted her hair back into place and sighed. Hopefully she received the results she expected. It seemed logical though. Cold water should soothe the heated sensations of her skin.

But would that be enough?

Now she was aware that her problem ran deeper than just physical, so after she atomized the physical effects, would the psychological effects bother her?

She reached behind her back and toyed with the hooks of her bra. When it came undone, it slipped down her arms, leaving her chest bare. Akane blew a breath an looked down at herself. Images of their earlier encounter came back to her. A shiver went down her spine, as she remembered the sensations that produced a swooning warmth in her stomach. She remembered the electricity that ignited when Ranma's scorching fingers grazed her bare skin. She remembered the jolts of pleasure that shot through her when her sensitive areas grinded his. Her skin tingled in longing.

God, she missed his touch.

She reached down and tugged at the elastic waistband of her panties. They extended and slid down her hips, reaching her knees. Akane shivered as the cool room temperature brushed her responsive groins. She removed the last piece of clothing from herself and dropped it into the hamper.

Her bare body trembled from the sudden exposure to the crisp air. She reached up and grabbed a towel from the shelf, before twisting the doorknob to the bathroom. A cold breeze brushed her from the open window, as she entered. An empty bucket awaited her by the rinse area and she grabbed it and approached the tub, turning the handle. 'Let's just get this over with.'

Cold water filled the bucket up to the brim. She exhaled and twisted the handle again, before lifting the hefty bucket and squatting down on the stool.

She stared down hesitantly. The chillness transferred between the water and the steel of the bucket made her fingers tremble. Just the thought of the icy liquid touching her skin irritated her. But this was no time to be high-strung.

She inhaled sharply and held the bucket above her head. The weight of it caused it to quake in her hand.

Ranma whistled faintly as he reached the laundry room. Without hesitation, he reached down and undid the belt that kept his orange Chinese shirt tucked beneath the material of his pants. After disposing of it, he pulled the shirt over his head. He stared down at the floor. He had finally came to a decision about how to deal with Akane. But hopefully the plan would progress as intended. If even the slightest factor went wrong, he didn't know how he would handle the situation. He wasn't positive he'd even be able to face her again.

After dropping his shirt into the hamper, he started on his pants. There was really only one way out of this dilemma. If Akane was willing to cooperate, then everything would go smoothly.

He dumped his remaining clothes into the hamper and grabbed a towel. He shamefully draped the towel over his erected member, before turning the knob.

Involuntarily, he jerked at the pre-glimpse of presence in what was expected to be an empty bathroom. His mind finally caught up with his eyes and realization hit him.

Before him, was Akane planted on a stool. With a bucket positioned above her head, streams of water raced down her strands and trailed down her body. Her eyes were shut tight to avoid the invasion of water.

Paralysed, Ranma watched as the little flows trickled down her facial features and slowed to a halt at her chin. The water droplets waited there, clinging desperately. Until the buildup of weight became overwhelming and the drops quickly gave way and landed on her chest. Here the water began a new trail downward and then slowly flowed over her already slick breasts. New droplets formed at the peek of her rosy, erected nipples and paused momentarily before releasing.

The forgotten breath in Ranma's throat painfully built up. He trembled and took a careful step back, though he feared his chance to flee had passed.

Akane's eye opened slowly and quickly shot up at him. She shrieked in surprise. The bucket hit the floor with a clang and the lingering echo of the sound broke the deadly silence. She gawked and scanned his naked body. Ranma's eyes never left her either. He admired the way her soaked hair damply stuck to her face. the way the lubricious moist layered her smooth skin. His eyes traveled over the soft curves of her hips and thighs and then over her thin, stunning legs. Her knees were locked innocently, cutting off his view of anything else.

The sight was breath-taking.

He almost couldn't snap out of his daze. But he had no choice when Akane's face slowly spread into a frown. She flung the bucket at him. "Ranma! What are you doing?"

It bounced off the top of his head and hit the floor behind him. "...I...I-I..." His face was redder than his hair as a girl. He took a step back. Akane finished wrapping her towel around her body and stood up. Ranma took another step back. His foot met the bucket and he slipped and tumbled backwards, hitting the floor. He groaned in pain and rubbed his lower back.

When he recovered and looked back up at her, he met her eyes that were now filled with astonishment. Following her facial expression, he was then redirected to his lap.

"OOG!..." His erection poked out bare, free and exposed. Ranma snatched the neglected towel from off the floor and attempted to wrap it around his waist. he briefly peeked up at Akane to find her still staring.

"Well?..." He frowned. "Whatta ya lookin' at? Will ya stop staring?"

Akane blinked and snapped out of her funk. "...Hey!...Like you're one to talk. You're the one who walked in here to stare at me first."

"I was not!" He managed to fold the towel around his pelvis, though it made little difference due to the bulge his excitement was causing. Completely reddened, Akane glanced down one last time before turning away. "What are you doing in here, anyway?"

Ranma climbed to his feet. "I came to take a shower. I didn't know you were in here. But I'll leave okay?" He turned toward the door without hesitation. He stared down at the bucket as he passed it. Ranma suddenly slowed to a stop and clenched his fists. 'Damn it.'

This was his opportunity and he had already managed to screw up by humiliating himself. he needed to just say it.

"A-Akane..." he said without looking back.

After a brief pause she replied. "What?"

"...I...I-I wanted to tell you...I want to try and help you again...I-If you still want the help..."

Several seconds passed and Ranma swallowed hard with anxiousness.

"You do?"

He slowly turned to look at her. They took cautious steps toward each other and Akane looked down at the floor to avoid his eyes. Ranma reached out and grabbed one of her hands that were self-consciously clutching her towel to her body. She was forced to meet his eyes.

"Yeah...but just promise me no hitting, okay?"

She paused before nodding once.

Ranma gazed at her absorbing chocolate eyes. He adored her beautiful, soft featured face, before slowly pulling her forward. After a starry hesitation, his lips pursued hers in a passionate kiss.

\...

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. The story is steadily drawing closer to its conclusion and I had to assure a great ending. The next chapter should be posted in a few days and the story should be complete by my birthday (October 19). Thank you and please review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Provoked**

**...**

**Chapter 15**

**...**

Something within Akane melted when her lips were captured. Ranma faltered before wrapping her in a wet embrace, and penetrating her warm mouth with his tongue. A pleasant shiver shot through her. Realization that only two attenuate bath towels kept their bodies from contact began to set in. She moaned and ran a hand up his lean, but muscled torso, up over his pectorals and over his shoulders. Her other arm traveled up to meet the first one.

A warming ache sparked inside of her when Ranma pulled away from her mouth and began to trail kisses down her neck. At one point his lips brushed the overly sensitive area of flesh around the crook of her neck. Akane whimpered and pulled him closer.

Ranma mentally jotted his own personal instructions using any prior verbal or visual memories he had. Though his virginal inexperience stood greater, he still held the slightest idea of what was supposed to be done. He grazed the soft furry material of her towel, tracing her small form.

"Akane, " he breathed against her neck.

"Hmm?"

"If I do anything that...makes you uncomfortable...just tell me to stop, okay?"

Akane swallowed, leisurely, before nodding. Ranma pulled back and scanned her up and down slowly. He reached for the flap of her towel that was securely tucked. Akane blushed and tensed up when he gently tugged at the flap. It unraveled from her body an dropped, being dangled by Ranma's hold. His eyes roamed over her fair globes. Then down to her taut stomach, centered by her neat naval.

Her pelvic creases angled downward, leading to a dark blue nest of curls right in the midst of her loins. Ranma sucked in a breath and returned his attention to her face. Akane blushed and stared down in discomfort.

She had recalled all of Ranma's prior criticism about the appearance of her body. It filled her with self-consciousness. There was no telling what he was thinking. But her worries were drained when he leaned in and planted a kiss by the side of her mouth. His warm breath brushed against her lips. "...You're so beautiful,"he whispered.

Akane smirked. She pulled back a bit and stared into his deep blue pupils. His lips met hers in another fiery kiss. This time her heart thumped expeditiously and she felt the truthful affection behind his gesture. Ranma trailed his hands down to her hips and brought them closer to his. Akane jerked slightly in surprise when she was poked by clothed member, but soon after relaxed.

"...I...I love you, Ranma," she breathed in between kisses.

He paused and smiled. "I love you, too."

They held each others gaze before he embraced her once more. He just held her in his arms for several minutes enjoying the actuality of it all, running his fingers through her damp hair.

Akane pressed her cheek to his bare chest. After a long pause, Ranma sucked in a breath and drew up his repressed courae to speak. He gently pushed her shoulders drawing her away and forcing her to look up at him. "Akane...I...I love you a lot. You couldn't even guess how much...And I wanna be able to always make you happy. Do you still want my help?"

Akane nodded simply.

Ranma smiled. This was the last pact of consent he needed. His eyes slowly traveled down over her body again. His hand slipped from her shoulder slowly and traced down her breast, pausing right above her cleavage. He swallowed before allowing his curious fingers to grope the soft, fleshy lump.

Akane gasped when the palm of his hand crushed her nipple. A pleasant rush traveled to her stomach. Ranma experimentally squeezed and caressed her, while studying her appealing responses. "Mmm...Ranma," she moaned as her eyelids slowly shut. the warm, congenial sensations rushed through her, returning to her nether regions and created an aching tingle.

Ranma planted another kiss in the center of her neck and continued down to where his hand was servicing her. Eventually, his soft lips came into contact with her hardened nipple, drawing a sharp hiss from her.

Ranma repeated the action. His tongue darted out and flicked the swollen nub. She gasped again and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. The burning response washing over her became overwhelming. She sunk her nails into his shoulder, giving into to her desire to hear him sibilate in pain. Ranma stiffened in discomfort, but did nothing more. He took her nipple into his mouth and began to gently suckle. A throaty groan escaped her and she gripped him tighter.

Ranma winced. His hand explored down her tight stomach. The calm muscles there tensed under his winced even more when his hand slid past her belly button and met her curly patch. The hairs felt so between his fingers. He paused and stroked the area for a moment before venturing lower.

"Uuuungh..." Akane trembled as he traced the outside of her drenched lips. She felt many muscles in her body clench in reaction. "Ranma," she breathed.

She jerked almost violently when his fingers buried between her petals. Her hips rose and fell involuntarily. It felt as if her pearl had caught on fire. Breathing rigidly, Akane tugged at his pigtail in need. Ranma planted a kiss on her stomach, then another in the center of her naval.

"H-How am I doin, Akane?..."

She looked down at him. "...G-Great..."

Ranma paused right above her mounds. He removed his soaking fingers and gently spread her legs further. Lowering himself to the floor, he pulled her forward and lapped at her lips with curiosity. Akane let out a strangled moan.

She was sopping wet with juices. Intrigued by her reply and tangy taste, Ranma dove in deeper, using her sounds as encouragement as to what she enjoyed most. He felt his own excitement throb with neglect.

After finding she enjoyed the handling of a certain swollen bud, Ranma continually flicked the bud with his tongue to her desire. Before long she began to tremble. Her legs grew weak and she could no longer support her weight.

Grabbing onto Ranma's shoulders for advocation, she pulled back and allowed herself to sink to the floor in front of him. He studied her before pulling her onto his lap. Akane waited for her breath to return to her as she leaned against his shoulder.

She had still been in the midst of her orgasm when she had pulled away, so her release was dangling so close. Ranma hugged her and inhaled her sultry and aroused scent. She looked stunning laying there in his arms, trembling while naked. He rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"Akane..."

"Yes?" she asked not looking up.

He stroked her arm tenderly. "I...I love you so much...And...And I want you to marry me someday...Will you?"

Akane looked up at him. "Y-You mean it?" He nodded in response.

Akane smiled and sat up straight. An extremely light sensation spread through her. A joyful sensation that made her feel as if she was floating.

"Oh, of course I'll marry you, Ranma." she said hugging him back tightly.

A grave satisfaction settled in Ranma and he smiled also. "Good..."

They remained in their resilient embrace for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them spoke for they feared the moment would end in consequence. She just leaned against his broad chest as tears burned hers eyes.

She didn't know why but she felt like she had once foreboded this moment. In her heart she had always knew this day would come.

And it was just as beautiful as she imagined.

"Akane..." Ranma said breaking her trance. She looked into his eyes. They were tainted with affection and a slight hue of pink tinted his cheeks.

"C-Can I...Can I make love to you?"

She stared at him, studying the seriousness of his demeanor. She felt her stomach flutter.

Her eyes softened and she reached up and let hers arms encircle his shoulders. Her bare chest pressed against his as she slowly leaned in. Right then, Ranma knew her answer.

He took her lips once more. Pushing up from his position on the floor, he shifted his weight and gently tilted forward. Without breaking the kiss, he gently layed Akane on her back. She shivered from the coldness of the tiles.

Ranma propped his arm underneath her head to provide her comfort against the hard floor. He removed his towel revealing his engorged erection.

Akane stared in awe. Just the mere size of it caused anticipation. But all was soon forgotten when he carefully positioned himself between her legs and stared into her eyes.

"I love you," he repeated as if he couldn't say it too many times. He pecked her cheek.

Akane closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" he asked. His breath tickled her face.

She slowly opened her eyes again and nodded.

The head of his member slid down and brushed her, looking for the correct spot to enter. After a random, soft thrust, she felt him inch into her. Akane shook in both discomfort and anticipation. She pleaded Ranma to quickly continue, for both sensations were becoming too much.

He slowly withdrew his hips, then thrusted forward again. He gasped as he was engulfed by tight, warm, velvety walls.

Akane hissed and scraped her nails against his back, as she felt something inside her stretch. But soon after the sharp pain melted into a slight mix both of pain and bliss.

A tear dripped from the corner of her eye and left a wet trail down her face. A sense of joy filled her.

...

**Hi!**

**This pretty much concludes the story. Although there will be one final chapter to wrap it up. I'm so relieved to have finaly completed this. It was exhilarating to write and I had a lot of fun. But be patient for the final chapter. ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it so far and I promise to do more fics in the future. Please review and thanks! :)**


	16. Aftermath

**Provoked**

**...**

**Aftermath**

**...**  
**A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter of Provoked. It was really just intended to tie up loose ends and maybe give a little insight on their future regarding Akane's paraphilia. I yee likes. :) And thanks for all the reviews and support.**  
**...**

Ranma ran his fingers through Akane's soaked hair. Their heavy pants had faded and she nestled her cheek against her fiancee's chest. The crisp evening breeze passing through the window neutralized the steamy, erotic aroma of the bathroom.

Though, in reality the experience had ended quickly, the memory of it was almost magical to Akane. She peaked up at her love, who layed next to her, caked in sweat. He stared up at the ceiling. Small droplets stuck to the handsome physique of his face.

"So..." He finally met her eyes. "Did I..."

When he didn't finish, she raised an eyebrow.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "...Are you...satisfied?"

She smirked. Elongating, she kissed his cheek. "Very..."

Ranma smiled in response. He glanced around the bathroom and seconds later his smile faded. "You know we can't stay like this too much longer."

"I know." She rolled over and crawled to her knees, then rewrapped her towel around her body. Released from her weight, Ranma sat up. "Kasumi or Nabiki could return soon...You can take your shower first."

He stood to his feet and covered himself with his own towel. She wrapped her arms around his torso, still smirking. "Okay."

Ranma stared down at the beautiful girl before him. None of it had been expected of that day. But he was beyond appeased. He had gotten to confess his love, make Akane happy, and assure his future wife. He wouldn't have preferred things to turn out any other way.

Suddenly, her expression changed. She examined random spots on his body and frowned. "Wow..."

She ran a hand over a spot on his neck. Ranma winced at the sore pain that followed.

"Did...Did I do all of this?" She examined the deep, pink bite-mark on his neck. Then the red scratches lined down his shoulders and chest. Next, she noticed a faint bruise that had formed on his shoulders and cheek. (Most likely from their violent encounter from earlier.)

Ranma glared at her. "Yeah. You did."

Akane gasped. "Oh...Ranma, I'm so sorry." She gently traced the bruise.

Without deny, they did look quite sexy. Especially the scratches.

But sexy or not, she felt horrible.

Her face molded with concern. "Do they hurt?"

He shrugged. "Eh...It wasnt that bad. The blows from earlier were a lot worse."

Akane stroked one of his scratches. They looked terrible. Suddenly, Dr. Tofu's lecture regarding her paraphilia reminded her of the much needed therapy. "Ranma, how would you feel if I received treatment?"

He blinked, cluelessly. "What're you talkin about?"

"Dr. Tofu said that therapy can get rid of this..."condition"."

Ranma's eyes went wide. "What?...You actually told him about it?"

"Well, yeah. When you didnt want to help me anymore. I knew I had to get help from someone."

"So...what?"

She frowned. "So I'm going t get therapy. And I'll be normal again."

Ranma nodded. After a moments hesitation, he looked at her with curiosity.

"Wait...Does it ...really bother you that much?" His tone was serious.

Akane stared at him in disbelief. "Ranma, look at you!...I practically tore you to shreds."

He looked dwn and examined himself. "Yeah...you were pretty wild."

Akane glanced away in shame. "I can't keep doing this to you."

Ranma noticed her hurt visage. He put on a smile and scratched his nose. "Hey...come on. Y' don't hafta make it seem so serious. I mean, this is pretty mild compared to what you usually do when you're mad...I kinda like you this way.'

She turned back and looked at him with soft eyes. "...Y-You sure?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah...And if you think about it, its not THAT weird. This is actually kinda normal behavior for a tomboy type like yourse- Ugh!" Ranma grunted and knelt over after Akane punched his stomach.

"Don't start," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

He straightened up and held his stomach. "...The point is..." He looked Akane in the eyes. "With or without the whole crazy violent fetish...I'll accept you."

Her arms fell from their crossed position. "Really?"

"Yeah...I mean, either way you'll always be the macho, violent Akane I've always known."

Her mouth curved into a frown. Ranma held his hands up and quickly continued before he struck a nerve. "BUT...Now you're MY macho, violent Akane...and this new side of you is a lot sexier."

Her facial expression went flat. "So...I shouldn't try to get rid of it?"

Ranma rested his hands on her waist and kissed her forehead. "Honestly...It's up to you're unhappy, then do what you thinks best. But either way, I don't care. She felt her heart pulsate. "Aww," she smiled. "Ranma."

He smiled and released her.

"See. When you're not a jerk, you can be quite sweet."

Ranma felt a slight stab. "Hey!"

Akane laughed at her revenge.

"...Yeah...like when you're not being a tomboy, you can actually...oh, wait...that never happens."

Akane ceased her laughter and glared. She shoved him. "Jerk."

"I never said I wasn't." He stuck his tongue at her in return. In a fit of laughter, he dodged her next blow and took off.

"Moron! Come back here." She chased him out of the bathroom and down the hall.

Later that night, Akane and Ranma sat at the dinner table, accompanied by Kasumi and Nabiki. Both sisters had been dismayed at the amount of house damage they arrived home to. Out of guilt, Akane and Ranma immediately restored the house, undoing the damage of their rough methods of affection.

"What were you two doing while we were gone, anyway? I mean, that mess was ridiculous. Even a tornado would have left less damage.," said the middle Tendo sister, scornfully.

Kasumi nodded in agreement. "Father would have been upset if he had returned early and saw that."

"Sorry," both teens apologized for the third time. Neither of them looked up from their food. Kasumi finished serving dinner and happened to notice the numerous amount of injuries Ranma had.

"Akane...Ranma. Have you two been fighting again?"

They both peeked up from their plates, but said nothing.

Nabiki stared. "Yeah. I bet thats how they destroyed the house...Well, do us all a favor and remind us to NEVER leave you two alone at home again."

Ranma rubbed his newest bruise in exasperation. "...I sure will."

Akane glanced over at him through the corners of her eyes. Reaching under the table, she swatted his knee. Ranma pretended to be unfazed by the action.

When Kasumi and Nabiki seemed to be paying the least bit attention to the two, Ranma reached over and pinchedhis fiancee's bottom in retaliation.

She jolted in surprise. The stinging pain melted into a warm, pleasant sensation.

Glaring at him, she silently assured that she'd make him pay later on. Ranma nonchalantly continued his dinner as if he hadn't noticed her threat. When the room had suddenly grown too quiet, the couple looked up to find Nabiki staring at them with suspicion and Kasumi looking at them curiously.

The couple tensed up. "...W-What is it?," Akane asked.

She desperately hoped the two hadn't somehow seen right through their casual front for secrecy.

Without replying, Kasumi went back to gathering empty dishes and Nabiki turned back to her dinner. (Though she still sensed something was different between the two.)

Akane and Ranma blew silent breaths of relief. She threw Ranma a blameful look for almost blowing their cover.

"So...how was your day?" Akane asked her sisters, breaking the obvious and tenseful suspicion in the room.

Dinner continued and ended casually.

**END.**


End file.
